Brother of the Bird
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: -Sequel to The Fish that Loved the Bird- It's the wedding! ... A wedding for yakuza. Yeah, we know things can't go TOO smoothly, right?


_**To SinsofMidnight: **__Looking for the manga, you might as well give up. It's not licensed. But fear not! As long as there is EBay, it's available! XP The PassingFancy store on EBay buys manga volumes in Japanese and makes high-quality scans to go with them, and sells them. At my request, they've already put out ALL 19 VOLUMES of Tokyo Crazy Paradise! All scans are on disc, and can be played on your computer as a slideshow. Hope that helps~ (I'm already buying them, myself~ XP)_

_**Note:**__ Yes, "Brother of the Bird." Because this is a sequel to "The Fish that Loved the Bird." I really recommend you read that, first, but they can be stand-alones if you want them to. Enjoyness~._

**Brother of the Bird**

_20FacesChizu_

Well, it was _their_ wedding. He wasn't about to ask how they managed to find his address, but they'd sent the invitation.

Hougou Shiki glanced around the oversized cathedral, tugging uncomfortably at his tie. Misumi hadn't been able to come due to other business, but had absolutely _insisted_ that he attend this ceremony. Kind as he was.

"_She's your one and only little sister; you have to be there for her!"_ … Or something like that. The pews were packed, and the music was a little too clean and sweet for his liking, and even though he looked absolutely _fabulous_ in this tux, he was ready to burn it for daring to be so uncomfortable.

Looking around, the unsightly fact was that all but the first two pews on the left side were filled to almost overflowing with yakuza. His eyebrow quirked at the fact that there were even several attendees from other factions, and the whipped cream on the parfait went to the fact that almost an entire squadron of policemen and women, mostly known GRAVE members, were scattered amongst the gathering. Uncomfortably, he inched into his seat- one that had been reserved on the second row of the right side. The _bride's family_.

_You're __**really**__ making a point of this, aren't you? _He still rarely actually thought his "little sister's" name; usually, it was something relating her to the Ayabe Wakasa that he'd always feared and hated. At the front, before the pulpit, the Sandaime was positioning himself, and though his posture let nothing on, the slight twitching of his brow said that he, also, was currently ready to burn the nice, white tux that had assuredly _not_ been his first choice of wear. Yakuza. White. Not a proper mix.

Shiki stifled a laugh at the thought.

And then the piano's music changed. Everyone (including himself; even _he_ wouldn't dare misbehave at a wedding for yakuza) stood and turned to look at the doors to the sanctuary as they opened. If he were going to get mushy, he'd say she looked absolutely radiant. Since he didn't plan on it, he'd just settle for thinking, _Hot diggedy DAMN! I can't believe that's my little sister…_

The high neck and long sleeves made it look innocent, but the bodice made sure that all of her curves (seriously, _wow_ kinda _curves_!) were emphasized in the _best_ kind of way. The sweetly whispering silk billowed out somewhat, just brushing the tops of her knees. Long sleeves, short skirt. He had to say that he usually didn't like that look, but for some reason it worked on _her_ at least. And those sandals made her feet and legs look so sexy it had to be illegal.

… He'd make a note to actually ask his soon-to-be brother-in-law about that later.

On her arm was her older brother, Takuma, since there was no father-figure to be had. He looked like he was bearing up under a huge burden very admirably, and beside him, Tsukasa was smiling rather indulgently, with a little bit of worry. But once he reached the alter with her, she was properly handed over to the devil in a white tux.

He noticed that the young man was murmuring something to that aforementioned devil, but all he could understand was the dangerously playful look in his eye. The younger boy showed no sign of being affected by anything.

The preacher didn't waste much time getting down to business; he was well aware of the background of his customers today, and even though there were policemen present, it was obviously not the time to get long-winded. Shiki braced himself for the worst when he heard the man ask if there were any objections to the marriage.

That could go wrong in so many ways. There were at least two people in attendance of this ceremony, if not more, that _would_ like to snatch the blushing bride and run for their (what would be very short) lives.

That passed without a hitch, he recited the vows with them- something, Shiki noticed, he seemed very rushed to finish but was attempting to pace himself- and when it came to the "Until Death do Us Part," he noticed that both of them smiled. Really, they _did_ smile.

It was obvious Sandaime was thinking something like _As __**if**__ I would allow something as trivial as __**death**__ stop me from being with you._ Shiki felt a little crackle of electricity at the base of his spine. It was true, after all; it wasn't like this guy hadn't died once or twice already.

And when he watched the ring exchange, that _rock_ he just put on her finger was calling his name. How much did he _spend_ on that? Rich kid.

"You may kiss the bride."

And he didn't just kiss her. He _laid one on her_. And the whole congregation (scary congregation…) went up in hoots and hollers and whistles, and the echoing clapping made the place utterly deafening. There wasn't any point in having the piano play after that, and the organist had long since made her escape from the possible mausoleum. Instead, what he assumed to be a popular song among the kumiin broke out, as Sandaime hoisted his laughing princess onto his shoulder and jumped down from the stage. Well, it was actually their form of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow," in a slightly (very) more yakuza fashion, and they followed the newlyweds out of the church as the chorus echoed again, intermixed with the joyous sounds of laughter and shouting.

"Well, at least Tsukasa'll be happy as a lark from now on… though it's gonna take Taku-nii a little while to get over this…"

"Yeah, but I think he's already at least half over it. The engagement lasted what, six months? And besides… I think he kinda saw this coming. Tsukasa and Sandaime have practically been lovers since middle school, so it's not like it was such big news…"

This was the conversation of the two younger brothers as they passed him, iffy smiles on their faces. He smirked, thinking that they were probably right and wrong- Takuma had seen it coming a _long_ time before anything had been admitted, but that didn't mean he'd gotten over it in the slightest. He'd taken no more than three steps towards the door though when the jovial atmosphere was suddenly shattered.

_Gunshots_.

It was the briefest of thoughts before he took off towards the door, not bothering with trying to decipher his current behavior. He shoved his way through the others, getting shoved in return as they all tried to accomplish the same task he was undertaking. In a moment though, all shoving besides his own had stopped. When Shiki broke through the front of the mob, what he was looking at pretty much calmed every nerve that'd been previously on-end.

Well, Tsukasa had already thoroughly taken care of the culprits- probably just some street kids looking for trouble- and was looking like the devil himself. Before her, the Sumon ojousan was staring at her lover (gyeh, another yakuza/cop pairing…) in a very exasperated manner as he picked the kids up by the napes of their necks and tossed them into his waiting squad car. Munakata had that weird look on his face again though. The one that made him look less like a cop and more like one of them.

Ah, well. It was better than his little sister's pairing, where as normal as she looked, her man looked just as much like a hoodlum. At least this time around, they both looked equally disreputable.

Shiki stifled a chuckle and faded back into the crowd, wandering off to the side through the bushes.

Well, one happy ending down. Now to go make his own~!

* * *

**AN: Yes, you're allow to (proverbially) shoot me for the teeny little hint at BL there at the end. Well, for those of you who love Shiki/Misumi, by some fluke, I hope I've pleased you. In the meanwhile! Yes, this is the continuation of my story "The Fish that Loved the Bird." Well, more Shiki and Tsukasa brother/sister insanity, which hasn't really been messed with on this fandom as far as I know; and y'know, it's just the awesomest thing EVER, so I don't see how people manage to leave it alone.**

**Okay, shutting up now.**

_**Next TCP Project:** Waiting for the Ringtone**,** Kai/Asago_


End file.
